star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TwoPointZero/Redemption
Warning: Profanity and sexual themes may be present. Rated PG13-R. Chapter 1 - Silence The loud, peircing howl of the night wind sent shivers running up and down my back, causing me to tremble. But I trembled not of cold, but of fear. The darkness that surrounded me engulfed me in a sea of black that set my vision on fire, burning away the very essence of my soul. The silence that came afterwards was unbearable. It felt like a thousand screams slowly fading away in the darkness, then reappearing, only to yet again shriek. I was alone, in the desolate world. I was striving for hope. I knew I was doomed for oblivion. I ran. I ran into the darkness. I ran into my fears. I ran towards my death. Yet death did not hold on. Death had lost its grip on me. And I found myself inside a cruel world, my heart thumping, and I gave up. Yet the world kept on coming. My fears grew. My mind was twisted and my conscience was fading. My soul was flying and my heart was dying. Then, with a final leap, I pushed myself into the boundaries of zero and infinite and I died. Or so I thought. A light glimmered through the crack of my eyes. The flash of a million megavolts of energy burst through the air like a flash of lightning, resonating with the sound of a million crashing waves. The air sizzled in front of me and my lips cracked from the immense heat. A white streak of pure light energy burst past me, into the darkness. Bloody explosions could be heard and the blood of my fears could be seen flying into the air, splattering everywhere. A lone warrior stood at the end, taking a brave stand against the horde of fear and darkness that consumed everything in its path. He wore a blueish golden armor with a spike at the top of his helmet. Golden lights could be seen glowing on different spots and lines of his armor. His visor reflected the darkness behind me and he stared at it. Holding a long, camo sniper rifle, the warrior braced himself as he fired another beam of energy into the mass of blood soaked beings. A sickening sound echoed throughout the world as the screams of death slowly faded into the depths of hell. "My name is Dragon. Pleased to meet you. Sorry for the quick introduction, but I have to save your sorry fucking ass right now," the warrior said. He flicked a mechanical switch on his wrist armor and opened a slot with a button inside. The button was shaped sphericly, designed to have easy access and easy usage. The warrior pressed the button firmly, and I watched as the button started to fill with white light. Then, fron his wrist, golden strings of light began to illuminate the night. The floated upwards, near his head, and then quickly darted into the soldier's weapon. His weapon began to shake and glow with a light brighter than the beam it produced. I looked away, but my eyes were still blinded in patches due to the direct contact. When the light finally died down, I saw the warrior slowly brace himself, holding the sniper rifle carefully but firmly. He took a step back and leaned forward. He placed his hand on the trigger, his gloves rubbing against the metal as if itching to fire, but hesitating for some reason. "I would move back if I were you," Dragon whispered to me. The darkness was almost upon us. I quickly backed up, because of fear, and fear. Now without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. And with the twitch of a finger, the entire universe shook at its foundations. The world trembled at the might of the energy dispelled at the speed of sound, obliterating everything by simply being near it. The mighty beam flashed down the hallway and dissintegrated everything, including the walls, ground, and the darkness. With the darkness disspelled, I could now make out what seemed to be my fears. Tiny bits and peices of flesh were left around, completely hardened by the energy distribution of the beam. All the blood was dried up and evaporated from the immeasurable offset of the beam's speed and power. "Ah, it feels good to release so much power at once, doesn't it? Like, it's pretty refreshing," Dragon said, now stretching his arms, which were due to be sore from holding and wielding such a large and mighty peice of machinery. "H-How did you do that?" I asked, bewildered by the show I just witnessed. My voice came out as a squeak, from the hours I spent screaming and running from my fears. "Well. You'll find out soon enough," Dragon whispered wth a smirk. Category:Blog posts Category:Listed Story